Dying Inside to Hold You
by MarielFullbuster
Summary: JEALOUS! Lucy has the right to be, but not until Lisanna came back. Natsu's childhood friend that studied US and came back Japan to fulfill the promise. Is there a chance that Lucy's hidden feelings will grow or she will kill that feeling? Will Lucy give up on Natsu or she will tell him the truth about what she feel, even it hurts.


**Natsu POV**

"Lisanna... uhhh... if...I...I.." It feels like I can't find any words to say but I need to tell her this.

"Please don't go, I...I mean I dont want you to go."

"Natsu I don't want to go but I need to."

"You need to? What's more important Lisanna? Me or your study in US."

"N...Natsu? Don't let me choose between you and my dream. Both of you are important."

"Then don't leave me. You promised Lisanna."

"Natsu what really are we? We're just friends who promised that we will be married when we get older. It's been 6 years Natsu since we promised and I'm just 14 today."

"That's why don't go, don't leave me. Don't break what we've promised."

"Natsu I will be back after I finished my study. After 3 years less or more."

"Lisanna I..I lo..."

"The flight to US is about to go 30 minutes from now." Someone said from the speaker(huh a speaker talk?)

"Goodbye Natsu." And just like that she leave me behind.

"I love you Lisanna." I mumbled and a tear from my eyes fall down to my cheek.

 **2 years passed**

It's been two years. I'm still waiting for Lisanna to come back. I'm now at my last junior year. D**n that scholarship study in US.

(bell rings)

"Gray! Gajeel! I guess I gotta go to my room."

"Idiot! We're classmates Natsu."

"Oh shut up stripper I don't want to walk to our classroom with you."

"So am I."

"Shut up! Both of you. You're so noisy and childish. We're always like this everytime that bell rings. Lets go."

Gajeel always has a scary face.

 **~Classroom~**

As we enter the classroom...

3...2...1...

"You! You! and You! Why are you late? It's the very first day of school and your LATE! Well what's NEW?"

The teacher started to scold us. We're always ready for this but Ms. Scarlet is our adviser. OUR BIGGEST NIGHTMARE.

"We're sorry Ms. Scarlet." Gray apologized.

"Ms? Scarlet? It's Mrs. Erza Fernandes."

The three of us froze. That Mr. Fernandes was so unlucky.

"Holy Mavis! You may sit at the back since there's only 5 slot chairs remained."

5 slot? So theres someone who's more late than us? Our position from the left is Gray, Gajeel and Me. There's still 1 slot chair beside me and 1 slot beside Gray.

"Okay class, you have two new classmates. But I think the other one will not appear today. Be good to them. For now be good to her."

Wooohhh, so it's a girl. I don't care if that newbie will sit beside me or Gray. The room is silent, I guess they really pay attention to the new student.

"Please introduce yourself Ms." I heard Mrs. Fernandes say. I didn't pay attention, I'm busy with my phone.

"What's up everyone. I'm Lucy Heartfilia by the way."

 _She had a nice voice and I find it cute. What am I thinking?_

"Is it okay to give us background of yours?"

"I'm a pure Japanese but I grow up in US. I'm 16 years old and I studied last year at the US. I get a scholarship, and that's the reason why I'm here."

boogsh*

My phone fell. Thanks Mavis It was covered in armor.

"Why so pale, Idiot?"

Could that Lucy know Lisanna? It's impossible. US is wide. But maybe it's possible. I'll just ask her.

"Thank you Ms. Heartfilia. You may sit at the back, either beside Natsu or near the window."

"Thank you. I'll prefer near the window."

So that Lucy will sit beside Gray huh! I've changed my mind. I will not ask about Lisanna. Lisanna must have been happy.

"You can't sit here Lucy girl." Gray suddenly said.

"And why not?" she said.

"Well I..."

"Sit beside me Rosy."

"Rosy? It's Lucy pink hair."

"Whatever, just sit here or you'll see yourself hanging outside the window."

What in the world is with Gray? She don't say like that stuff towards girls. I'll just know it later.

Hours passed the magic bell rings and students are rushing out.

"Hey pink hair?"

"It's Natsu."

"Okay Natsu, do you mind if you tour me in this school?"

"Ohw I'm sorry Rossy but I'm not a tour guide."

"First it's Lucy, L.U.C.Y Lucy. Guess I'll just ask someone "

"There's lot of students you can ask, but why me of all? Are you attracted to me?"

"What Mavis are you thinking? I ask you because only the two of us is here. How can I ask someone?"

Just then realized that everyone disappeared. Not literally disappeared. And My two good friends leave me without even saying anything.

"I'm not idiot Luce."

"I didn't say that, Idiot "

"You just said it just now. Tsk."

"But you are."

"Luce? Do you know where the canteen is?"

"No."

"Hahaha Then I shall go. Goodbye Luce."

"Natsuuu! You Idiot!"

Luce is cute. W..wait...WHAT? Luce? Did I just give her a nickname? Well it doesn't matter. That's a cute nickname for her.


End file.
